twitternojutsufandomcom-20200215-history
Actual Sage
The Sage Of 6 Paths = Hagoromo= Hagoromo (@actual_sage) is the Sage Of 6 Paths. He acts like what a Road To Ninja version of the cannon Sage would act like, but rest assured, he is not the alternate version. He is best known for his constant trolling on others. He is also known for his constant twerking, his emotional moods (mentioned later), and his trademark favorite food; Cheesecake. Sage is very talented at converting innocent songs into Naruto related themes, although he doesn't do that often. However much Sage is hated by the others, they all know that he's secretly one of the most loved. Despite everyone wearing flower crowns and calling themselves royal titles; Sage is the only real royal being on the whole twitter and tumblr; In both canon, and in various forms on twitter. Personality Sage is pretty much the troll of the twitter rp groups. So no one is ever suprised when he's up to something. He's very adept at holding a grudge, as he's been ignoring both Kisame and Yagura for over a week. Sage is very bipolar and you'll never know if he's going to be an assholeish prick or an over sentimental wuss whenever he comes online. He also tends to have days where he goes off into waves of depression and usually these moments start with "*is running in the moonlight*". Sage doesn't tolerate sass, and has no qualms with disciplining his kids whenever they dare show any sass to him. Often leading him to getting a reputation as a bad father. Sage loves cheesecake more then anything except his choice of people he considers more important to him then cheesecake. Which is only his direct family, Degdeg, Innersak, and his girlfriend, Tayuya. Although he is stubborn when it comes to moral, he is easily swayed whenever it comes to community movements. This being proves by him being quick to become a Chiton during the Chiton Revolution, A Power Ranger, Josh's Cheesecake, A Cat, and many more. Also he apperantly is very good at writing smut. Romantic Relationships Sage has only been in a few relationships, due to him being tsunadere as frick and unable to express love through normal means. He usually gives offerings of food and twerks, once he even pole danced. But words apperantly aren't his thing so he's been in a total of 3 relationships (his current one included). The first relationship was with Kurotsuchi (@actual_kurot). They were a married couple and it lasted for 5 days at most and ended due to her being a cheating little shit and getting pregnant with Sasori's child during the first wave of the Chiton Revolution. Sage doesn't take cheating lightly and broke up with her immediantly, ignoring and rejecting all futher advances from her. Sage's second relation was simple dating. It was with Itachi Uchiha (@actual_uchihaha). They dated for no more then a week and broke up due to Itachi being more interested in Sasuke, his younger brother. Sage suspects that it's a lie and Itachi needed an excuse to break up with him, without admitting that he's leaving him for Ayame. Sage didn't take kindly to this and after putting up a strong front for about 5 minutes, he broke down crying and was in a wave of depression for a week. They now have the same relation ship they've had before they starting dating and everyone seems to have either forgotten about it, or choose not to mention it. Sage's third and current relationship is with Tayuya. They seem to be going steady. She seem's to have went on semi-hiatus though and's never gotten a chance to respond to his proposal. He makes a point to beg for her return first thing every morning whenever he comes online. *Update On HagoTayu: They're officially engaged on October 5, 2013 *Update On HagoTayu: They got married on October 18th, 2012 Family Father: Asuma Sarutobi (@actual_assuma) Mother: Kaguya Ootsutsuki (@actual_royal) Brother: Madara Uchiha (@actual_madara) Brother: Izuna (@actual_izuna) Brother: Sesshomaru (@actual_sessho) Daughter: Hinata Hyuga RTN (@actual_rtn_hina) Daughter : Rin Inuyasha (@actuallyrin) Daughter: Kushina Uzumaki (@realyoungkushi) Son: Levi (@da_real_levi) Son: Madacat (@Actual_Nekomada) Son: Natsu Dragneel (@NatsuDragQueen) Son: Grey Fullbuster (@DancinIcePrince) Son: KidMadara (@ActualKidMadara) Son: Yamato (@Actual__Yamato) Son: Makoto (@gay_makoto) More Kids: Every Bijuu (@actual_kyuubi) (@actual_gyuki) (@actual_nibi) (@actual_gobi) (@actual_shukaku disowned) Grandson/Granddaughter: Degdeg (@actual_degdeg) Granddaughter: Hanabi Hyuga (@Hanabi_actual) Son-in-law/Daughter-in-law/Thing-in-law: A bottle of sake (@actual_sake) Son-in-law: Tobirama Senju (@actual_tobirama) Son-in-law: Hayate Gekko (@actual_hayate) Son-in-law: Kisame Hoshigaki (@actuallykisame divorced Yama but there's no going back) Cousin: Konohamaru (@actual_kono) Grandson: Gaara (@actual_gaara) Granddaughter: Innor (@actual_innerino) Granddaughter: Hanare (@actuallyhanare) *'Hanare has adopted a shit load of children so I'm going to dutifully ignore any and all great-grandkids from her.' Daughter-in-law: Ayame (bc shes kisames sister or something like that) (@actualayame) *'Also a whole gunch on grandchildren and maybe one or two great grandchildren' *'Every Uchiha and Senju and like his descendants or something (idek wtf his first two kids have done)' Relationship With His Kids Sage used to be a very rude and over-protective father, going even as far as to disown Kyuubi for a full month because she was sassing him while trying to defend her relationship with Tobirama Senju. Eventually Sage got forgiveness from them somehow. Probably because he re-adopted Kurama a month a later and the TobiKura child, Gaara approves of him. umumumumum.png|Sage using his self proclaimed name, Sekushimaru (Sexy Man), to disown Kurama on his 2,000th tweet woahowahowhah wtf whatever.png|Sage taunting Kurama by using Tobirama's signature laugh moments after disowning him. Also Shisui jumping at the chance to replace Kurama. chahahaa.png|Sage sometime after he disowned Kurama, still being refusing to support his relationship sigh so much work.png|Sage insulting Kurama, before insulting Tobirama okkkkay.png|Kurama seemingly forgetting he's already been disowned after Gyuki and Sage try to explain the 'real' things to him love.png|But I suppose there was once a time when Tobirama loved and respected Sage am i finally done.png|Pretty sure the only reason he even forgave me is because Gaara softened him up. It was this experience that made Sage consider how he acted torwards his Children. He cares for them deeply, but as was previously mentioned; He is a major tsunadere. He tends to discipline them whenever he senses any sass at all from them in any amount. Because of this, he's been marked as one of the worse fathers ever. Along with The 4th Kazekage (@actual_kazekage) and Fugaku Uchiha (@actual_uchiha). Although he seems abusive, he actually can get very sentimental around his kids and loves them dearly. He cheers them up when they feel sad and will stand up for them whenever anyone opposes them. Status Despite caring and loving his children, one of them, Shukaku (@actual_shukaku), killed him. *'Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, The Sage Of 6 Paths, was pronounced dead on October The 6th.' As it turns out, Sage's only real ''allies are his three adopted children, along with Kurama, Gyuki, Kin (@actual_kin), Hotaru (@actual_hotaru), and everyone that was offline from the 6th to the 8th. But Hotrau mostly, because she spent hours doing a revival ritual. *'Hagoromo Ootsutsuki's been revived on October The 7th, by Hotaru.'''